Stab von Sacanas
]] Der Stab von Sacanas ist ein magisches Artefakt aus My Little Pony: Der Film. Der Stab hat die Macht die Magie aufzunehmen und einzusetzen. Geschichte In My Little Pony: Der Film entsendet der Sturm König seine Truppen unter der Führung von Tempest Shadow um Canterlot einzunehmen und die vier Prinzessinnen zu fangen. mit deren Magie er den Stab aufladen und dann die Weltherrschaft erringen will. Nach einigen Hin und her kann der Sturm König schließlich die Magie aller Vier Prinzessinnen auf den Stab übertragen. Als der Transfer abgeschlossen probiert er den Stab aus und feuert Twilight, die einzige nicht versteinerte Prinzessin, auf dem Balkon raus, wobei ihr Käfig zerstört wird, aber ohne Zauberkraft hält er sie nicht für gefährlich. Jetzt hält es Tempst für den richtigen Moment den Sturm König zu erinnern, das er versprach im Gegenzug für die Magie ihr Horn wiederherzustellen. Was er auf später verschiebt, weil er erst mal auf dem Balkon den Stab noch ausprobieren will und ein wenig mit der Sonne spielt. Doch kommen Twilight ihre alten und neuen Freunde zu Hilfe. Um sie abzuwehren zaubert der Sturm König einen gewaltigen Wirbel Sturm der das Schloss umgibt. Doch kommt den Freunde eine Idee. Inzwischen freut sich der Sturm König diebisch über seine Macht. Da spricht Tempest ihn noch mal wegen der Wiederherstellung ihres Hornes an. Doch das schert ihn nicht mehr, sie war nur sein Werkzeug das seinen Zweck jetzt erfüllt hat. Damit will Tempest ihn nicht durchkommen lassen und greift an. Doch da wehrt sich der Sturm König. Als die Magien aufeinander treffen kommt es zu einer Explosion, die den Sturm König umhaut und Tempest über die Brüstung schleudert. Sie kann sich gerade noch festhalten doch droht sie in den Sturm gezogen zu werden. Es ist die Gelegenheit für Twilight an den Stab zu kommen. Aber in letzter Sekunde packt Twilight sie. Die baffe Tempest will von Twilight wissen wieso sie sie gerettet hat. Twilight entgegnet, dass es das ist was Freunde tun. Twilight zieht Tempest in Sicherheit. Doch der Sturm König hat sich erholt und will die Störenfriede loswerden. In diesem Moment lassen sich die Ponys aus Pinkies Riesenpartykanone feuern und landen auf dem Sturmkönig, der durch die Wucht in den Thronsaal geschleudert wird. Dabei verliert er den Stab, der ins große Fenster des Thronsaales einschlägt. Twilight kann's nicht fassen, dass ihre Freunde zurückgekommen sind, doch die Entschuldigungen müssen warten, denn der Stab hat Schaden genommen. Es entweicht Magie, die die Decke des Saals zum Einsturz bringt. Die Ponys können den Trümmern gerade noch so entgehen, nur Tempest wird in einer Luftblase eingeschlossen. Twilight muss an den Stab gelangen, um die Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihre Freunde sind sich sicher, dass sie es dahin schafft. Doch das sieht Twilight anders, sie werden es schaffen, zusammen. Die Mane 6 bilden eine Ponykette die getragen vom Wind, der jetzt rein weht langsam zum Stab kommt. Twilight ist fast da als sich der Sturm König aus den Trümmern wühlt. Er hechtet und springt zum Fenster, jedoch bekommt Twilight den Stab knapp vor ihm zu fassen so dass er nur noch durch das Glas in den Sturm fliegt. Aber auch Twilight wird nun vom Sturm erfasst und raus gezogen. Die Ponys fürchten schon das Schlimmste, selbst Tempest, die sich inzwischen ausgraben konnte und alles gesehen hat. Doch da legt sich der Sturm und Twilight kehrt mit dem Stab zurück. Große Umarmung. Tempest hält einen leisen Abgang für das Beste. Doch auch der Sturm König ist zurück und klammert sich hinterm Rücken der Mane 6 an die Balkonbrüstung. Er zückt eine Versteinerungskugel. Gerade noch entdeckt Tempets ihn und stürmt auf ihn zu. Die Freunde denken schon es gilt ihnen. In diesem Moment wirft der Sturm König die Kugel, mit einem beherzten Sprung kann Tempest die Kugel abfangen. Durch ihren Schwung trägt sie das Versteinerungsmittel zum Unhold, der beim Versuch ihr auszuweichen versteinert. Beide stürzen über die Brüstung. Der Sturm König zerschellt am Boden. Tempest dagegen konnten von den Ponys mit der Macht des Stabes aufgefangen werden und wird zurückverwandelt. Nun wird der Stab genutzt am alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Der verbleib des Stabes ist nicht bekannt. Navboxen Kategorie:Gegenstände